Cupid hit me with his car
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Nick accidently hit Macy with his car. And now he's trying to make it up to her…but can he do it without falling in love with the quirky brunette? JONAS
1. Who's fault is it really?

soo two in one day not bad i just hope it doesnt suck! but anyways read review love it...and if you dont owell :)

Disclaimer: i do not own jonas...if i did joe and stella would have gotten together during lovesick not latter and nick and macy would be in the fliriting stage by now ; D

* * *

"Uuh today has been horrible I can't wait to get home!" nick says into a phone talking to his brother while getting in his car.

"Ha-ha well that's what happens when you make mad you get afterschool detention!"Joe says laughing at nick.

"yea yea whatever let mom know ill be home soon" nick grunts putting his car in reverse when suddenly he hears a loud noise and something hit his car "shit" he yells out.

"What happened are you ok!?" Joe asks frantically.

"Yeah um call you back later" nick hangs up the phone and runs out to the back of his car to find Macy Misa lying on the ground.

"OH MY GOD MACY IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" nick yells out rushing to her side.

She sits up rubbing her head. "I think so…ow I think I hurt my leg!" she cries out.

Nick looks down at her leg and looked more then just hurt. "okay Macy don't move I'm gonna call 911 to come and get you okay" he tell her waiting for her to answer.

"Kay" she says biting her lip in pain.

Nick dials 911 think oh my god what I have I done.

* * *

And hour later after a million x-rays and a billion doctor visits and said Macy needs a cast on her entire leg.

"Macy I'm so so so so so sorry" nick said very upset.

Macy smiled "it's alright nick I wasn't paying attention and walked out behind your car" she told him reassuringly.

Nick runs his finger through his hair and licks his lips nervously "but it wasn't Macy I was on the…" nick couldn't finish because then walked in Macy's mother.

"Oh my gosh Macy what did u do!" Macy mother yelled out.

"It okay mom I wasn't paying attention and walked out in front of nicks car" she said trying to make her mom relax.

"What did they say?" her mom asked.

"My legs broken in three spots" she said.

"Oh Macy….you need to be more careful" she said scolding her daughter.

Nick sat there feeling extremely guilty knowing it was his fault because he wasn't looking and just pulled out.

"Thank you nick for staying with her." Macy's mom smiled at nick.

"Um yea sure uh ill pay for all the medical bills" he told her.

"No way don't be silly it's all my fault nick not yours" Macy told him.

Nick dropped his head into his hands there was no way of convincing her.

"Sweetheart you can go home now ill stay with Macy. Your moms probably making dinner right about now" Macy's mom tells him.

"Are you sure cus"

"no go home" she shoes him out of the hospital room and he heads for home.

* * *

"I gotta do something to pay her back" nick said exasperated.

"I can't believe you hit her!" Joe yelled out.

"It not like I did it on purpose I was talking to you so really it's your fault!"

Joe goes silent at this.

"But uggggh she keeps saying it was her fault and wont let me pay for the medical bills" nick says.

"Well you should just do stuff for her with out her noticing" Kevin piped up.

"Hmm that not a bad idea" nick says thinking it over.

"Yea I got a few of em" Kevin pushes out his chest and smiles brightly.

"Yeah only a few" Joe says smirking.

"Your mean" Kevin says pouting.

Nick sat there ignoring his kooky brothers and began to formulate a plan to make things up to Macy…without her knowing of course.

* * *

i hope you all enjoyed it im working on a second chapter for it right now. and ohh all my of my shes not pizza girl readers will be happy to know i started to write the next chapter but it might take a while for me to get back into it tottally but i should have something up for it in a few weeks :)


	2. Is this what guilt feels like?

gah not long but its still good i should have more next week...im in the process of figuring out where to go next i have several ways to go. but for those of you who read erase this mistake ive got quite a bit coming up and it should be up in a day or two kay!

Disclaimer: blah blah you know i own nothing!

* * *

Nicks eye twitched and his whole body filled with guilt as he watched Macy wobble down the hallway.

She was trying to balance several books and lug her backpack around all while on crutches.

Nick quickly walked up to her grabbed her books as they started tumble out of her hands.

"I got it" he says piling the books in his arms.

"Thanks Nick it's kinda hard to walk around with books and walk on crutches" Macy says smiling.

"No problem if you need any help at all just ask ok" Nick said slightly smiling at her.

"Thanks but I don't want to burden you Nick" Macy tells him.

"But you wouldn't be we have all the same classes I could carry your books so you don't fall and hurt yourself even more. And like you said it is hard to juggle the books and try to walk at the same time." Nick was trying hard to convince her.

He needed to do something to help with the guilt he felt inside.

Macy chewed on her bottom lip thinking it over.

Should she really make him carry her books?

He did seem adamant that he help her.

"Okay fine…I give" Macy sighed.

Nick smiled brightly at her "good I wouldn't take no for answer anyway" he said walking next to her making sure she didn't fall as they walked to their first class.

"So the doctors told me no sports until my leg is fully healed" Macy sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry mace I know you love playing sports" Nick said feeling ten times more guilty then before.

"Owell there's always next year" Macy said forcing a smile.

Nick literally felt his insides crash how he could have done this to this talented caring overly nice girl? He would never be able to forgive himself now.

There was no possible way to make it up to her but he knew he was sure as hell gonna try. "

So how long do you have to keep the cast on" he quietly asked.

"About three months" she said.

He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"But I guess that what I get for not paying attention" Macy sighed.

Nick groaned how could she keep saying that it just made the guilt worse.

Kinda like that time him and his brothers destroyed the home videos and their mom said it was okay.

Was it all women who did this did they know that by not blaming him it made his guilt ten time worse?

He deicide that yes they did and that's why they never blamed him.

"Wow that's a long time" Nick said staring at the floor not able to look at Macy.

"But it's not your fault…"

"Nick its not..."

"Please let me finish!" he asked her.

"Okay…" she stared at him.

He let out a deep breath "as I was saying it not your fault its mine…I was talking on the phone with Joe and wasn't watching when I pulled out. And I know that there's nothing I can do to take it back though I would in a heartbeat and I understand if your mad and don't want to talk to me anymore and I…" Nick kept on rambling

"Nick hold on I'm not mad I think there was little bit of not paying attention on both our parts and how could I not talk to one of my closest friends. Oh and I forgive if that helps" Macy smiled at him a real smile not a forced one.

And her saying that did help it took away some of the intense guilt he'd been feeling "thanks mace that does help" he smiles back her.

"good now not to be over bearing or anything but I'm still having trouble walking around could you carry my bag to…please" she looked at him with those big brown eyes making them sparkle some how and he gulped when had Macys eyes gotten so pretty he thought.

"Yeah of course." He barely just got the words out of his mouth.

"Thanks" she pipes out and hands him her bag.

They then head off to class her wobbling along and him swaying underneath the weight of two book bags and a pile of books.

* * *

okay soo i hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think i love reading all your reviews even if there short ones. :)


	3. Cupid doesnt use arrows he uses cars

wow so i feel like im sucking at this story and wont be writing as many chapters as i orginaly planned but dont worry ill finish it! its short and i kinda hate it i might rewrite it later after i finish it. but anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: you know deal the downlow the 411...i own nothing :(

* * *

Nick had been walking around carrying Macys stuff for about a week now.

While doing so he started to notice little things Macy did like the way she ran her finger through her hair when she was nervous or concentrating or the way her eyes twinkled whenever you mentioned any type of sport.

He also noticed how red her lips where and how soft they looked and caught himself sometimes wondering what they tasted like.

He thought that they probably tasted like oranges and chocolate seeing as she was always putting on orange Chap Stick and ate tootsie rolls like crazy.

But every time he caught himself thinking that he had to stop he had a girlfriend Lisa and she was pretty and normal.

Normal…Macy wasn't normal she was eccentric and didn't care if it showed and he liked that but he still had to remind himself of Lisa the girl he was currently dating and should be the only one on his mind.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" Macy asked waving a hand in front of Nick face.

"Um no" he says sheepishly and grins slightly.

Macy laughs "off in lalaland are we?"

"Ha you could say that now what where you talking about?"

"Oh yeah went to the doctors yesterday and they says my bones are already starting to heal!" Macy squealed.

"Wow that's great! Does that mean you get the cast off sooner?" Nick asked.

"Nah it doesn't but it mean it wont be on any longer the estimated 3 months" she said with a smile.

He smiled she could still stay happy even though she had been told she wouldn't get her cast off any sooner then she was told.

"But you know I'm not worried I'm gonna take all of this a learning experience and try doing other things since I can't play my sports anymore!" she said in a bubbly happy voice.

" that's great Macy what are you gonna try to venture and do" Nick asked grinning from ear to ear something he seemed to be doing more of as of late especially around Macy.

"Well as we both know very well I cant sing so I'm gonna try art" her eyes where sparking again and he couldn't help but stare.

"That's…great mace" he said softly.

She giggled "are you okay? Your talking funny"

"ha-ha yeah I'm fine maybe we can do an art project together?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah that would be soo much fun!" Macy squealed.

"Okay it's a date" nick said smiling. Macy blushed a little and looked away.

Nick raised his eyebrow "what?" he asked.

"Um nothing just he he something you said" Macy giggled.

Nick just stared he didn't get what he said that was so funny but whatever he thought.

That's when Macy and nick saw nick's girlfriend Lisa walk up with her posse Vicki and Jessica.

"Nick we like so need to talk!" Lisa said.

"Um okay go ahead" Nick said.

"In front of her" she grimaces.

"Yeah she's my friend and I'm not making her walk away wit a broken leg" he said angry that Lisa would even suggest Macy go away.

"Fine" she snorts.

"Well go head" Nick says.

"You need to choose me or her. You've been spending way to much time with her and I DON'T like it" Lisa says snottily.

"What! she's hurt and I'm helping her and if you have a problem with that…" Nick pauses to glance over at Macy "we're through then".

Lisa's jaw dropped "I can't believe you!" she yells.

"I think that means he wants you to go and take your wannabes with you too" Macy says grinning at her.

Lisa huffs and walks away her two wannabes following.

"You really didn't have to break up with her because of me" Macy said tilting her head slightly looking at him.

"Nah that wasn't the only reason it just wasn't working out anyway." Nick said smiling at her.

Macy felt her heartbeat go nuts was it possible something was starting here?

Maybe cupid hit her with his car this time and not an arrow and she kinda liked that.

* * *

again like i said i hate it but i will continue. its short too! i feel the need to make it up to you soo...i might post this thing i wrote a while ago but had no intention of posting. if you want me to put it up say YES if not say NO okay ;) oh im thinking of venturing into new territory and writing a joella one shot...maybe i really perfer nacy maybe ill do a combo one just so i feel comfortable kay. oh and i just wanna say i love each and everyone of you who read my stories and in a non-homo way :D review if you want.


End file.
